Check
by androcissatrix
Summary: Eponine doesn't like herself. Marius helps her. Worst summary ever, I know.


**AN: Hi! So this isn't my best work but I'm slowly (but surely) working my way through my list of fanfic ideas I have written down. So yeah hope you like it ^_^ ~androcissatrix**

"Check."

Eponine sighed, and turned to the side. Her ribs were visible enough for her to count them. "There's another check."

She moves her hands up to her breasts. They were small, barely filled her hands. "Check."

This had become a routine for Eponine. Usually once a week, she would strip down, and look in the mirror. She pointed out all her flaws, giving herself a check mark mentally for each imperfection. She didn't know why she did it. It was kind of a game for her. It also helped her learn. Learn why Marius didn't love her like she loved him.

She ran her fingers through her hair. It was long, dark, and stringy. It laid flat against her head and down her shoulders. "Check."

She moved closer to the mirror, looking at her face. Her eyes were a dark brown, nearly black. Just like her father's. "Big check."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought of her father. "Ew. Check." She said, looking at the wrinkles on her nose. Her skin was dirty and dry. "Check." She looked down at her hands. Her nails were jagged and short. "Check." She muttered the word sadly, feeling tears come to her eyes. So many flaws, Marius deserved a girl with none. Not a dirty, poor girl like her.

"Eponine! I-Oh. I'm sorry..." A voice from behind her said. Eponine turned around quickly to find Marius in her doorway, his face extremely red.

"Monsieur! Oh..." She grabbed her dress from where it was laying on the floor, and covered herself with it.

"Eponine, I'm so sorry..." Marius said, his face still violently scarlet.

"I-It's okay Monsieur Marius, do not fret." She gave him the best smile she could manage.

"I-I just wanted to tell you, I saw her again. The girl." His lips twitched up fondly.

Eponine tried her best not to look completely crushed. "That's very good, Monsieur." She said half-heartedly.

"I think I love her. It may be mad but..." Marius went on, talking of the girl's beauty. Eponine got lost in her own thoughts, honestly not wanting to hear what the boy was saying. It was pure torture, worse than anything she could possibly imagine.

Even worse, she couldn't show any sort of pain.

"Can I ask what you were doing?" Marius' words interuppted her thoughts.

"Oh, um, nothing, Monsieur." Eponine replied, looking down at her feet.

"I-I heard you saying check..." Marius said, sounding nearly embarassed. "What is that?"

Eponine considered brushing it off again, but decided to be honest.

"Sometimes...I just...look at myself and um...count my flaws." She whispered the last part. She had never told anyone this. Not that she had anyone to tell.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Marius asked, looking fairly confused.

"Dunno." She muttered.

"'Ponine, you're beautiful." Marius gave her a light smile.

Eponine looked up at him, beaming. "Really?" She asked.

Marius nodded. "Really. You're perfect the way you are right now."

"Thank you Monsieur Marius." Eponine whispered, her face bright pink from the compliment.

"Can I give you a hug?" Marius asked, a gentle smile on his face.

Eponine nodded and Marius walked over to hug her, Eponine's dress pressed between them.

Eponine sighed contently. She could stay in his arms for the rest of her life and be happy.

"Now, do something for me?" Marius said, looking down at her.

"Anything for you, Monsieur." Eponine beamed up at him brightly.

"Don't 'check' yourself anymore,please?" Marius asked her, smiling lightly.

She nodded in response, willing to stop her little game for him.

Marius looked at her fondly, Eponine returning his gaze. They were so close together, she tilted her head up a bit more and leaned in...

"Eponine?" Marius' voice sounded surprised and a bit confused.

Eponine backed away. "Oh. I-I'm sorry Monsieur, that was uncalled for..."

"I should probably leave then." Marius muttered, and walked a bit too quickly out of the room.

Eponine closed her eyes, backed up against a wall and slid down it. She ruined their friendship, just because she got caught up in the moment. Tears fell down her cheeks and she took a shaky breath.

"Check."


End file.
